


it's okay (we all make terrible life decisions)

by hazel_3017



Category: Hockey RPF, Naruto
Genre: Flyers!Geno, Flyers!Sasuke, M/M, Penguins!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: Naruto smiles, saccharine sweet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, captain. Sasuke and I are best friends.Best. Friends,” he emphasises, and somewhere behind them they hear Uchiha say, “You’re a fucking idiot, Uzumaki,” as he skates by.Naruto’s smile turns brittle, his eyes wild, and he squeezes the stick in his hands so hard the wood groans under the strain.Sidney sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god, we’re going to have to kill off so many penalties tonight.”





	it's okay (we all make terrible life decisions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).



> In my continued quest to convert W into a hockey fan I wrote a Naruto/hockey rpf crossover and I'm still cackling!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

“Please, sunshine, for the love of all things sacred, don’t let Uchiha get to you tonight.”

Naruto smiles, saccharine sweet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, captain. Sasuke and I are best friends.  _Best. Friends_ ,” he emphasises, and somewhere behind them they hear Uchiha say, “You’re a fucking idiot, Uzumaki,” as he skates by.

Naruto’s smile turns brittle, his eyes wild, and he squeezes the stick in his hands so hard the wood groans under the strain.

Sidney sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god, we’re going to have to kill off so many penalties tonight.”

**

By the time American-born Naruto Uzumaki signed as a free agent with the Pittsburgh Penguins, Sasuke Uchiha had played for the Flyers for three years already. He was drafted 4th overall, the highest ranked drafting of a Japanese-born player, ever.

It’s pretty impressive, and Sidney actually thinks Uchiha is more than a good player; Sidney doesn’t even have a problem with him until Naruto becomes a part of the Pens. Apparently, the two have history. Apparently. Sidney tends to get a little confused about what their deal actually is — he is too busy ignoring Evgeni Malkin and his stupid handsome face and his stupid, lame,  _lame_  come ons to ever get the story in full.

Fucking Flyers. Seriously.

**

“Beautiful Sidney Crosby!” Malkin says before the opening face-off, because he knows it gets Sidney off kilter and also, possibly, because he means it. Sidney isn’t attracted to him  _at all_. “Have good game, yes? Score goal, no fight.”

“ _You’re_ the one that gets into stupid fights,” Sidney mutters, and then wins the draw and snaps the puck back to Naruto’s waiting stick. He maybe cheated on that draw, but the ref doesn’t say anything and Malkin only grins, all beast-like, so whatever.

“Naughty boy,” Malkin tuts, but he’s already moving, powering forward and shouldering Sidney to the ice.

Sidney grunts as he lands on the hard surface, and spends one precious second to take the time to roll his eyes with great prejudice.

 _Fucking Flyers_.

**

Uchiha gets on the board first, and Sidney is not entirely sure if his hand on Naruto’s arm is to stop him from punching in Uchiha’s smug, bearded face, or to keep him from climbing him like a tree because that was a filthy, filthy goal and even Sid is a little bit turned on right now.

Not to be outdone, Malkin gets a breakaway less than two minutes later.

Sidney’s surging arousal is only tempered by his rage and the way his blood thrums with fury as Malkin skates past him and says, “You like?”

Yes, dammit. Sidney fucking did.

“I’m going to kill him,” Naruto says murderously, and Sidney blinks. It takes him a second to realise that Naruto isn’t talking about Malkin, but that he’s got his eyes trained on Uchiha who is blowing the whole Penguins bench an obnoxious kiss in celebration of his assist.

“Who even celebrates an assist?” Sidney demands, incensed.

Naruto seethes. “Sasuke does. Because he is an asshole. A fucking asshole, do you hear me, Uchiha? You’re a motherfucking  _asshole!_ ” He’s standing at the bench, and Sidney has to fist his jersey to keep him from jumping over the boards.

When Naruto and Uchiha are both sent to the box three minutes later, Sidney is mostly just resigned.

**

It’s nowhere near the last penalties of the night.

**

The Penguins lose 6-1, because they’re in fucking Philly and it’s the fucking Flyers and because Evgeni Malkin had himself a game and a natural hat trick.

Sidney should probably be more angry about that, but it was also incredibly hot watching Malkin stickhandle his way around the ice as if Tanger and the other D-men weren’t even there, and then sneak the puck past Matty not once, but three times.

He’s actually pretty turned on, which is absolutely the only—the _only_ —reason why Sidney lets Malkin stop him on his way out of the arena with a touch on his arm and a whispered, “Beautiful Sidney Crosby.”

**

When Sidney slinks into his seat on the team bus next to Naruto in the morning, Naruto gives him his most judgemental look, which is to say the gentlest of glares because Naruto is actually a ray of sunshine unless it comes to Sasuke Uchiha.

Speaking of—

“Don’t even, sunshine,” Sidney says, and pokes Naruto’s neck, right where  _someone_ has left a massive love bite behind. Sidney wasn’t the only one to get freaky with a Flyer last night.

Naruto sputters and tries fruitlessly to come up with some kind of convoluted explanation, but Sidney just pats him gently on the head and says, “Me too, kiddo. It’s fucking Philly. You’re allowed to make terrible life decisions in fucking Philly.”

“…’m only two years younger than you,” Naruto grumbles, but lets Sidney pet him and rests his head against Sidney’s shoulder. He looks hungover. Sidney commiserates.

Fucking Flyers.

And Fucking Evgeni Malkin too.

 

//END//


End file.
